Drabbles Boboiboy Family
by Hanna Triana
Summary: Straight pair/Boboiboy/Yaya.


-Drabbles Boboiboy Family-

BY: Hanna Triana

Disclaimers: Animonsta

Rate : T

Warning : Ini adalah prekuel dari Fanfic singkat Hana yang judulnya My Family. Jadi ini terjadi sebelum kepindahan Boboiboy, Yaya, dan Boya, ke Pulau Rintis. (Boboiboy dan Yaya masih tinggal di kota dan menyembunyikan kekuatan mereka.)

* * *

0\. Love

Boboya kecil terlelap. Nafasnya terdengar teratur. Boboiboy tersenyum. Tidak sedikitpun pandangannya teralih dari tubuhkecil dalam keranjang bayi. Putra pertamanya yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja, Sayang?" Yaya sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.  
Entah sejak kapan.

"Aku cuti ya?" suara Boboiboy terdengar memelas.

Yaya menghela nafas.  
"Sepulang dari kantor nanti, kau bisa menghabiskan waktu dengannya." Ia melangkah mendekati Boboiboy, "lagi pula besok 'kan hari minggu."  
Wanita itu tersenyum, seraya memakaikan dasi di leher suaminya.

Boboiboy memandang wajah sang istri. Ia terdiam sejenak. Wajah lelah itu. Wajah Yaya. Lengannya terangkat, membelainya lembut.

Boboiboy kurang lebih mengerti. Menjadi istri dan ibu tidaklah mudah. Jam 4 pagi Yaya sudah bangun, membersihkan diri lalu mengurus pekerjaan rumah. Dan sebelum adzan subuh tiba Yaya baru membangunkannya untuk mandi dan beribadah.  
Selepas mandi Boboiboy melihat semua pekerjaan rumah telah selesai. Pakaian yang akan ia kenakan pun telah terlipat rapih di atas tempat tidur. Dan siangnya Yaya sudah disibukan oleh malaikat kecilnya yang terkadang rewel. Namun, ia tidak pernah mendapati istrinya itu mengeluh. Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Yaya.  
"Kau pasti lelah..."  
Yaya menggeleng berlahan, "Kau jauh lebih lelah, Boboiboy..."  
Yaya tau, menjadi seorang suami dan ayah tidaklah mudah, setiap pagi Boboiboy harus berangkat bekerja, menunggu bis berjam-jam, berdesakan di dalamnya.  
Pulang larut karena pekerjaan yang tidak dapat menunggu esok untuk dikerjakan. Ah, betapa banyak waktu suaminya yang tersita, bahkan untuk bertemu putra kecil mereka. Sore hari Yaya mampu beristirahat. Namun tidak bagi Boboiboy yang masih harus berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Belum lagi tugas rumah seperti memperbaiki genteng yang bocor, pipa yang tersumbat, memindahkan lemari, segala pekerjaan berat lainnya. Bahkan terkadang Boboiboy membantu menjaga Boboya disaat ia sibuk di dapur. Seakan-akan kekuatan Yaya yang mampu mengangkat gajah dengan tangan kosong. Tidak berlaku di mata Boboiboy. Ia memperlakukan Yaya layaknya wanita yang hanya bekerja mengurus rumah, suami dan anak-anak. Sementara tugas berat seperti mencari nafkah dan lainnya, Boboiboy pikul dengan pundaknya sendiri. Ah, Betapa beruntungnya ia memiliki Boboiboy.

"Jadi kapan aku boleh pergi?" Yaya tersentak dari lamunannya.

"M-maaf!" Yaya menunduk, dan didetik berikutnya ia mulai terlihat panik.  
"Boboiboy! Kau harus segera pergi! Cepatlah, Sayang! Oh! Kau bisa terlambat!"

"Hey tenanglah." Boboiboy tertawa kecil, bergerak cepat ia mengecup pipi Yaya, dan membisikan kata-kata yang membuat Yaya mematung.

Boboiboy dengan cepat mengambil tasnya, dan melancarkan ciuman bertubi-tubi kepada Boboya yang tengah tertidur dalam boxnya. Membuat bayi itu bergerak-gerak karena merasa terganggu.

"Aku berangkat dulu!"  
Boboiboy dengan langkah terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya. Oh! Ia sudah terlambat!

Sementara itu Yaya tersenyum. Memegang pipinya.

"Menyebalkan!" ujarnya seraya menutup wajahnya yang merah padam dengan bantal.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

Ya. Meski Boboiboy tidak mampu mendengarnya. Setidaknya ia membalas kata-kata yang Boboiboy bisikan tadi.  
Mata Yaya beralih pada putra kecilnya yang sudah terjaga.  
Yaya menggendongnya, mengecup pipinya.

"Kami juga mencintaimu, Sayang..."

Bayi berusia 2 bulan itu tersenyum. Seakan mengerti apa yang ibunya katakan.  
Kembali ia memejamkan mata, dalam pelukan hangat Yaya.

* * *

I. Bola?

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan begitu cepat, 9 bulan sudah berlalu sejak kelahiran putra pertamanya.  
Yaya tersenyum, sesekali ia tertawa kecil melihat Boboiboy yang tengah menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan sepak bola dengan Boboya yang berada dipangkuan suaminya itu.

Dan Yaya memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menyiapkan sarapan juga membereskan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

Sedangkan mata ayah dan anak itu dengan kompaknya masih tetap terfokus di televisi.

Yaya datang dengan sekotak nasi goreng yang ia letakkan di meja di hadapan suaminya.

Boboya melihat kedatangan mamanya, tangannya mencoba menggapai-gapai tubuh Yaya.  
"Ma..ma.." Seketika dua pasang mata itu beralih kepada anggota keluarga termuda.

"Eh? Tadi Boboya bilang mama ya?" tanya Yaya, Boboiboy mengangguk, membenarkan.

"Kata pertamanya mama!" Yaya memekik senang.

"Nah sekarang coba bilang papa."  
Baiklah sepertinya Boboiboy mulai merasa iri sekarang.

Boboiboy mengangkat putranya dan menghadapkan kedepan wajahnya.

"Ma..ma.." Boboya terbata, Yaya tertawa, dan Boboiboy memasang tampang merana.

"Ayolah, anak papa'kan terbaik.. coba lagi ya.., ayo bilang, pa..pa.." Boboiboy mengeja.

"Bo..la.." Boboiboy menautkan alisnya. Ia merasa bahwa ia mendengar putranya mengucapkan kata 'Bola' tadi.

"Bola.." dan tepat.

"Bukan, bukan bola, tapi Papa" Boboya tertawa, mungkin wajah ayahnya yang frustasi terlihat begitu lucu dimata bayi yang berusia 9 bulan itu.

"Sudahlah sayang.. Kau'kan harus pergi bekerja bukan?" ujar Yaya, seraya mengambil alih Boboya dari gendongan papanya.  
Boboiboy mengangguk lemah.  
Entah mengapa ia menyesal karena terlalu sering mengajak putra tunggalnya menonton tayangan ulang pertandingan sepak bola di TV setiap pagi.  
Bagaimana bisa ia kalah dengan benda bulat tak bernyawa itu?

Boboiboy bangkit dan mengambil tas kerjanya.  
Diciumnya kening sang istri, tak lupa ia melancarkan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke arah putranya yang kini sudah berada di dalam box bayi.

"Papa berangkat dulu." sosok Boboiboy menghilang dari balik pintu. Boboya tersenyum.

"Da..da.. Pa..pa.."

* * *

II. Apa?

Kaki kecil Boboya menuruni tangga, ia mendapati papanya yang tengah disibukan oleh piring-piring yang kotor.  
"Pa.." merasa dipanggil Boboiboy berbalik,  
dilihatnya Boboya yang tengah memeluk celengan katak berwana hijau. Balita itu menunduk sedih.  
Disamakannya tingginya dengan putra tunggalnya itu.  
"Boboya kenapa?"  
Boboya mengangkat wajahnya, menyodorkan celengan kataknya kepada papanya.  
"Frog, minta makan pa..."  
Sejak kapan celengan katak itu mempunyai nama? Boboiboy menggeleng berlahan.  
"Bukannya tadi sore Frog sudah makan ya?" Boboya merengut.

"Kan Frog makannya 3 kali sehari.." Boboiboy mengerjap. Boboya memasang wajah serius.

"Pa.." Boboiboy membelai puncak kepala Boboya, lalu tersenyum.

"Anak papa rajin menabung ya? Itu baru namanya terbaik!"  
Boboiboy mengeluarkan beberapa koin dari sakunya dan memasukannya kedalam celengan katak itu. Alih-alih menampilkan raut wajah kesenangan, Boboya malah terlihat bingung.  
"Kenapa papa masukin koin?" kini gantian Boboiboy kebingungan.  
"Eh? Kan papa mau ngasih makan Frognya" ujar ayah muda itu.

"Tapi Frognya kan gak makan koin!" Boboya cemberut, pipi chubbynya memerah.

"Jadi Frognya makan apa dong?"

Balita itu menaruh telunjuknya di bibir memasang pose berfikir, tak lama kemudian balita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Makan rendang Pa..!"  
butuh waktu persekian detik bagi Boboiboy untuk menerjemahkan maksud dari putranya kesayangannya itu, cukup lama hingga..

"Apa!?" Boboiboy menutup mulutnya, ia baru sadar bahwa ia tanpa sengaja membuat Boboya hampir menangis, ah tidak, Boboya sudah menangis.

"PAPA JAHAT!"

Ya. Terkadang anak-anak suka memberi makan benda mati layaknya benda itu bisa bernafas, dan harusnya Boboiboy tau itu.

 _Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?_ _  
_  
"Yaya.. Biarkan aku masuk ke rumah.. Aku tidak sengaja membentak Boboya tadi.. Aku cuma kaget.. Yaya.."

Boboiboy menghabiskan malamnya diluar rumah.

Tapi tentunya tidak sendiri.

* * *

III. Family.

Anak berusia 3 tahun itu terlihat kesulitan ketika tangan kecilnya menyeret 2 bantal yang seukuran dengan tubuhnya, badannya tergulung oleh selimut tebal, namun anak itu tidak menyerah ia tetap berusaha membawa bantal dan selimut itu keluar meski pintu terkunci.

Diperhatikannya tingkah putranya, Yaya tersenyum.  
Berlahan Yaya menarik gagang pintu untuk mempermudah putranya agar dapat keluar.

Suara derit pintu terdengar, bersamaan dengan munculnya mummy bertubuh kecil.

"Papa.." Boboiboy menengok ke asal suara.

Sepersekian detik Boboiboy tidak berkedip. Hingga kesadaran menamparnya. digendongnya jagoan kecilnya itu.

"Boboya mau tidur sama Papa? Boleh 'kan?"

Pandangan penuh harap itu tercetak jelas. Boboiboy tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng berlahan.

"Tapikan di luar dingin.."

"Tapi Boboya mau tidur sama Papa!" Boboya terlihat akan merajuk.

"Oke. Boboya boleh tidur sama Papa." Boboya memekik senang lalu menghambur ke pelukan Boboiboy.

"Boya, sayang Papa!"

Yaya tiba-tiba muncul, setelah lelah menjadi penonton di belakang layar, "Kalo sama Mama tidak sayang?" Ibu satu anak itu menampilkan mimik wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tentu Mama juga! Boboya sayang Mama!"

Malam itu berakhir dengan Boboya yang tertidur, dengan kedua orang tuanya yang saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau masih menyeramkan seperti dulu, Yaya."

"Apa?!"

" . Aku hanya bercanda."

Dan Boboiboy berjanji untuk tidak menggoda istrinya dengan kata _menyeramkan_ ataupun yang sejenis dengan itu.

* * *

IV. I love you, Mom!

Boboya berlari menghampiri ibunya, dipeluknya tubuh sang mama, diciumnya lengannya seraya mengucap salam.  
Yaya tersenyum, dibelainya rambut hitam putra tunggalnya, ditanyakannya bagaimana masa di sekolah tadi. Boboya tersenyum, "Hari ini hari terbaik!"  
dan Yaya akan mendengarkan cerita putranya, dengan sesekali berkomentar atau hanya menanggapi dengan tawa, dan senyuman kecil ketika hal itu membuat putranya bahagia.

Putranya adalah hartanya.  
Harta yang ia perjuangkan dengan nyawa.  
Namun baginya pengorbanan itu belum cukup.  
Cintanya tak pernah terbatas.

Sesampainya di rumah, senyum suaminya menyambutnya, ketika ia mengucap salam dan mencium tangan sang suami.  
Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti kepada putranya. Putranya pun melakukan hal yang sama.  
Yaya mengerutkan kening, sedikit merasa curiga. Kira-kira apa kali ini yang akan dilakukan kedua pria yang ia cintai ini?

Yaya melangkah ke arah dapur, ia terdiam dua lipatan kertas warna jingga yang dibentuk amplop menyambutnya.

Dibukanya berlahan, ia terdiam,

 ** _Teruntuk istriku._**

Yaya tersenyum. Ia mengenal tulisan ini.  
"Boboiboy," bisiknya pelan. Sehingga hanya ia yang mampu mendengarnya.

 ** _Oke, aku merasa konyol sekarang, dan kau boleh tertawa._**

Yaya tertawa kecil.

 ** _Dulu, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah berfikir, bahwa kau akan menjadi wanita yang aku nikahi._**

 ** _Mengingat saat di sekolah dasar kau adalah gadis kecil yang paling aku hindari ketika aku terlambat datang ke sekolah atau melakukan pelanggaran-pelanggaran._**

 ** _Seperti saat itu. Saat aku, Fang, dan Gopal tertangkap basah berada di depan ruang guru, tempat terlarang di sekolah. Aku benar-benar merasa takut kepadamu._**  
 ** _Dan, ya, hari itu berakhir dengan kau yang menghukum kami membersihkan satu sekolah. Ingat?_**  
 ** _Tapi ternyata kini, gadis yang aku takuti, berubah menjadi wanita yang begitu aku cintai._**  
 ** _Aku beruntung memilikimu, kau merawat rumah dan segala isinya dengan baik, kau.. Sempurna.._**

 _ **A** **ku mencintaimu Yaya..**_

Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menangis, ia menarik nafas sejenak sebelum membuka satu amplop lagi.

 ** _Teruntuk Mama,_**

 ** _Terimakasih sudah melahirkan dan merawat Boboya selama ini._**

 ** _Terimakasih karena tidak pernah lelah meski terkadang Boboya nakal._**

 ** _Boboya sayang Mama..._**

 ** _Selamat Hari Ibu._**

Bibirnya bergetar, dilihatnya lagi tulisan itu berulang-ulang.

"Kami Sayang Mama!" Suara kedua cintanya menggema. tepat ketika ia berbalik, terpampang tulisan pada kertas karton putih.

 **"Tidak ada yang mampu menggantikan cintamu, Mama.."**

 **"Selamat Hari Ibu"**

Tulisan di kertas karton itu.. Tulisan putranya, pandangannya teralih dilihatnya sang suami yang membawa kue kecil yang sedikit hangus. Yaya tertawa kecil.

"Ini ide putramu!" Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Dan kue yang gagal itu buatan, Papa." Boboya berlari kebelakang Yaya, saat sang papa terlihat akan menghukumnya.

Ya menghukum, dengan mengelitikinya sampai lemas.

* * *

 _Bahagia itu sederhana..._

* * *

 **Hanna Note:**

 **Ya Allah, Fic nya ancur #nangis**

 **Hanna ngetik buru-buru di warnet**

 **maaf *bungkuk2**

 **kefikiran sh buat cerita lagi yang kaya gini.. tapi...** ***nangisLagi**

* * *

 **REVIEW?**


End file.
